Pode Agradecer
by Bibiss
Summary: Harry está indo embora e Draco não pode impedir... ou talvez não quer! Slash... HPDM


**Título: **Pode agradecer

**Autora: **Bibis Black

**Beta: **Não tenho, portanto, paciência...

**Observação: **Infelizmente nadinha aqui é meu, faço por pura diversão, não ganho nada com isso, e outros blá blá blás...

**Resumo: **Harry está indo embora e Draco não tem motivos para tentar impedi-lo. Ou talvez não quer...

**Observações: **É uma songfic da música "Pode Agradecer" do Jay Vaquer.

**Pode Agradecer**

Sabia que estava te perdendo. Dava pra ver em seus olhos que você não estava agüentando mais, que estava apenas esperando meu próximo passo. E nós dois sabíamos que isso não ia demorar, por mais que eu pedisse perdão e você sempre perdoasse. Mas dessa vez aquela determinação grifinória que há tempos não se via em você estava brilhando mais uma vez em seus olhos.

Eu sabia que não era certo o que eu estava fazendo. Eu chegava a ser novamente esnobe e miado como nos tempos de Hogwarts, mas esse era o meu jeito. Não que eu tenha tentado mudar. Se esse foi o Draco por quem você se apaixonou, porque você ia querer outro? Mas esse foi justamente meu maior erro, não ter notado todas as suas tentativas de me fazer entender que eu precisava mudar

Eu achava que você nunca desistiria de mim, talvez tenha sido esse o motivo de eu não ter me importado como deveria. Mas você sempre foi minha única fraqueza, o único para quem eu pediria desculpas mesmo cometendo o mesmo erro logo depois.

Nós vivíamos em uma mentira não é mesmo? Eu fingia que me esforçava e você fingia que acreditava. E nós dois fingíamos que estava tudo bem.

Sufoquei não deixei você sair sem mim 

**Vigiei só pra garantir**

**Infernizei, controlei cada segundo**

**Liguei só pra verificar**

**Te cerquei, coloquei escuta**

**Grampeei o telefone, afastei amigos**

**Ameacei violência, apaguei o seu passado**

**Odiei não estar lá**

**Mas amei você... amei você**

**Mas amei você... yeah, yeah**

**Mas amei você...amei você**

**Mas amei você... Pode agradecer**

Agora eu compreendo o que eu fiz com você. Te afastei dos seus amigos, do seu trabalho, te afastei do mundo. Tirei de você tudo aquilo que você mais gostava, os momentos que você mais apreciava, as pessoas que você admiravam e que você conseguiu a admiração de volta. Tirei a sua vida.

Não agüentava ver que mesmo anos depois do fim da guerra o seu reinado continuava firme e as pessoas te veneravam cada vez mais. Ciúme, inveja, infantilidade, fraqueza. Chame do que quiser, mas eu queria apenas ter você e ter o que você tinha. Mas nada disso impediu que eu te amasse.

É Harry, eu te amei, e amar você me enfraquecia. Eu não podia me sentir fraco e por isso eu culpava você, eu te humilhava na frente dos seus amigos, proibia saídas e encontros com amigos, evitava sorrisos, infernizava sua vida novamente. Mas mesmo assim você ainda me amava, e não desistia de mim. E eu achei que seria assim pra sempre...

Só agora quando vejo você parado na minha frente de malas prontas, só depois que percebo que mais um pedido de desculpas não mudaria nada, que mais lágrimas derramadas não farão você ficar. Só agora me dou conta que acabei com a sua felicidade, e talvez até com a minha.

Quero gritar, pedir, implorar para que você fique, mas isso só faria você sofrer mais e eu já me sinto a pior das pessoas só de olhar para você e ver que apesar de tudo, você ainda é capaz de me amar, você ainda acredita em mim.

**Quebrei presentes sabe-se lá de quem**

**Rasguei fotos sei muito bem de quem**

**Queimei cartas que não escrevi, não**

**Não deixei, proibi, não permiti**

**Roupas, gestos, sorrisos que não consenti**

**Evitei que seu brilho ofuscasse o meu**

**Mas amei você... amei você**

**Mas amei você... yeah, yeah**

**Mas amei você... amei você**

**Mas amei você... Pode agradecer**

Você tenta parecer frio e indiferente, mas eu consigo ver todo aquele amor guardado dentro de você, refletido em seus olhos, e isso faz eu me sentir vulnerável. Porque eu sei que não adianta mais minhas chantagens baratas, porque mesmo que eu conseguisse fazer você ficar eu ainda continuaria sendo Draco Malfoy, aquele menino ambicioso, que não aceita dividir o que tem, que não aceita ser rejeitado. Eu ainda seria a mesma pessoa que acabou com sua vida e você não merece isso, nunca mereceu na verdade.

Pra falar a verdade Harry, eu acho que nunca vou superar o fato de que você aceitou tudo que eu fiz e ficou do meu lado durante esse tempo todo, mesmo eu nunca correspondendo as suas expectativas.

E a verdade é que eu me condeno agora por ter feito valer a pena cada dia apenas pra mim. Porque dava pra ver que você estava triste, entediado, morrendo por dentro, e eu me sentia feliz apenas por ter você lá. Eu fui egoísta por não enxergar suas necessidades, por ter feito desses 3 anos, os piores da sua vida, e continuo sendo por querer que você fique, mesmo sabendo que eu não vou mudar.

Você era infeliz, Harry, e minha covardia e meu medo de perder você, me cegaram. Mas você era forte e agüentou tudo. Mas isso te marcou, e se eu pudesse tirar essas marcas e fazer com que você seja feliz, eu daria minha vida pra isso, mas eu sei que minha vida não vale tanto assim, não pra você, pelo menos não mais...

Não sei se um dia você vai ser feliz como você, e só você,merece, mas só queria que em um futuro próximo você possa se lembrar de mim, não como o cara que estragou seus planos para ser feliz, não como o pior momento da sua vida, mas como um amor que não deu certo, como uma pessoa que não correspondeu as suas expectativas, alguém que te amou apesar de tudo.

**Chantageei e até chorei**

**Pena e medo sempre boas coleiras**

**Enrolei, explorei e até chifrei**

**Pequenas besteiras**

**Te marquei feito um gado, fui seu dono**

**E tranquei, castiguei, vampirizei**

**Fiquei puto por não conseguir controlar o seu pensamento**

**Mas amei você... amei você**

**Mas amei você... yeah, yeah**

**Mas amei você... amei você**

**Mas amei você... pode agradecer**

-Acho que já peguei tudo.

-Se ficou alguma coisa eu mando depois... vai pra onde?

-Grimald Place.

-Tem certeza, Harry? Você vai ficar bem lá?

-Tá tudo bem, não se preocupe. Não agora... é tarde demais pra isso.

-Harry... eu...

-Tudo bem Draco, eu já to indo.

-Harry, espera. Eu sinto muito... eu não...

-Não Draco. Eu já falei que é tarde demais... Você sabe que eu sempre fui um idiota, sempre fui bom demais pra ir embora achando que você ia sofrer, achando que você não merecia isso... Mas não sou mais assim, não mais... e sabe quem abriu meus olhos?? Você mesmo. Você me mostrou que não merecia minhas preocupações... Acho que Zabine entendeu bem que você não precisa de um bom samaritano, um mártir... ele entendeu muito bem na verdade. Ele, Nott, Bulstrode, Abott, e tantos outros não? Você não precisa mais de mim. Você vai ficar bem... Sempre fica não é mesmo?? Adeus draco.

Aparatou. Não viu a lágrima solitária que aquelas verdades fizeram rolar. Não deu chance que eu me defendesse... me despedisse. Agora Harry Potter estava de volta ao mundo, a vida que ele abandonou há três anos atrás.

E eu só queria esquece-lo. Fingir que não ficaria tristes, pelo menos nos primeiros dias. Fingir que nunca precisei dele... e que essa não seria a primeira vez.

-E aí, Draquinho, o testa rachada foi embora mesmo?

-Foi sim Parkinson, e eu sugiro que você faça o mesmo!

-Sempre tão sutil não é mesmo? Mas eu achei que você fosse precisar de umas massagens hoje... e você sempre odiou ficar sozinho.

-Já te disse que o dia que você aprender a fazer massagens não vai precisar mais vir aqui. E eu não pretendo ficar sozinho hoje.

Subi até meu quarto, tomei um banho, coloquei uma roupa apresentável e aparatei direto naquela mesma boate.

Estava triste sim, mas estava solteiro de novo, e isso merecia no mínimo uma comemoração!!!

**FIM**


End file.
